Wish You Were Here
by Urae
Summary: Zero disappeared six years ago, after the defeat of Rido. Yuki can feel the empty void that he once filled in her heart.


Just a Zuki drabble that I wrote not too long ago. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Six years.

It had been six years since Zero had disappeared without a trace, without any warning. Yuki had been devestated by the loss of her best friend.

She never knew why he left. Zero had returned to normal - as normal as possible- not long after the death of Rido. And then.. he had just up-and-vanished like thin air one day.

Yuki sighed, pulling the bathtowel tighter around herself. Six years, and she still thought about Zero every day. _You're pathetic,_ she scolded herself once again. An abrupt knock on the door interupted her thoughts.

"Yuki? Are you all right in there?" The familiar voice of Kaname was muffled by the wood door that separated the two.

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute." Yuki grabbed for her nightdress, but stopped short to look at herself in the mirror. Her body had filled out somewhat in the years passed. But more recently, it was her abdomin that had grown in size. She cradled her extended belly, and felt something thump against her skin. With a small smile, Yuki doned her nightdress and opened the bathroom door.

"They're getting restless again," she chirped. Kaname smiled warmly at her, and placed a hand on Yuki's swollen belly.

"They must have their mother's fiestiness. Let's hope that they aren't as stubborn," he chuckled, dismissing Yuki's raised eyebrows and scowl. "They'll certainly be as beautiful, however."

"Mmhmm. What makes you so sure that they're both girls?" Yuki inquired, looking up at Kaname.

"Just call it intuition."

"Riiight. Gotcha. Well, anyway, I'm tired. I'll go on to bed. Don't be up all day, love." Yuki strode over to the bed and nestled herself underneath the covers. Kaname settled himself on the edge of the bed, and kissed Yuki's forehead.

"I'll be in soon. Promise," he cooed, stroking Yuki's cheek.

"You _always_ say that, Kaname," Yuki mumbled, her exhaustion slowly grasping hold of her consciousness. Her eyes flickered up to Kaname's face; his expression was a mixture of regret and guilt. "Love you."

"I love you, too. Sleep well, my gentle princess," Kaname murmured in Yuki's ear. He switched off the lights as he exited the room, leaving Yuki in darkness.

_Yuki could see him; a man with grey hair. The girl pushed her way through the crowd of people, but it was as if she was in some sort of warp. No matter how much she ran, the man never got any closer to her. He remained in the distance, almost as though he were taunting her. Thoroughly frustrated, Yuki stood on her toes, boosting herself only slightly above the crowd of humans. "Zero!" Yuki called, waving her arms above her head frantically, "ZERO!"_

_The man turned slowly, and Yuki's heart soared with relief. Zero smiled weakly at her. He took a step forward, and Yuki saw him suddenly stop, as if an invisible force was interfering. Zero gave Yuki a panicked look, and suddenly vanished. Yuki screamed his name repeatedly, but to no avail. Zero was gone._

---------------------------------------------

A brief period of days after Yuki's disquieting dream, she found herself browsing at a busy shopping district (alone, at her own insistence) for larger maternity clothes. After a few hours of shopping, Yuki was maneuvering her way through the crowds when something made her stop dead in her tracks.

A tall man caught her eye; his hair was a grey color very much like Zero's. Yuki stood flabbergasted, watching as the man leaned his shoulder against a pillar, his back turned towards her. Yuki dropped her bags, and shoved her way past various people.

"Zero!" Her hand came to grab the man's shoulder, and he turned to face Yuki. "Ze.. ro..?" Yuki breathed hopefully.

"Can I help you, Miss?" the grey-haired man asked politely. His eyes were dark, and his features very feminine. Yuki's heart sank; this was certainly not Zero.

"N-no.. pardon me, I-I thought you were someone.. else..." Yuki replied softly. She felt her knees buckle, and collapsed into a heap onto the ground. Tuning out various people who inquired if she was all right, hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Touching her belly, Yuki, at this moment, wished that it was not Kaname's children she was bearing. She wanted to be bearing Zero's children; her true love's children.

* * *

Please review, and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome :D


End file.
